


Put a Gun Against His Head

by Anonymous6285



Series: Bohemian Rhapsody [14]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, Fear, Gun Violence, Hugging, Omorashi, Panic Attacks, Shooting, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: When Brian and John go out, something goes wrong.





	Put a Gun Against His Head

**Author's Note:**

> !!! This has shootings and mentions of somebody being shot !!!

“Brian!” Deacy called, trying to get to him through the crowd. When he got there, he tapped Brian on the shoulder. “Bri!”

Brian turned around. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“I need the toilet!” he shouted. Brian pointed.

“That way!” That’s when Deacy sighed in frustration.

“No, Bri!” Brian didn’t hear him. “Brian!” The guitarist turned around again.

“You alright? I thought you went to the bathroom!” Deacy shook his head.

“Can you come with me?”

“You’ll be fine. If you’re not back in a few minutes, I’ll find you.” Deacy huffed. He couldn’t alone. But he was also too embarrassed to tell Brian that.

So instead, he sat there squirming and grabbing himself. Brian turned around and saw him. “John! What are you doing? Go to the loo!” He shook his head.

“I can’t go alone,” he said shyly, looking down at the ground. Brian put his hand on the younger man’s shoulder, starting to guide him to the toilet.

“God, you should’ve just told me, dear. I wouldn’t have minded going with you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. You alright?”

“I don’t think I’ll make it too much longer.”

“Well, good thing it’s right there, then.” Brian smiled and pointed to the bathroom.

But that’s when gunshots sounded. Brian pulled Deacy to the ground, putting a finger over his own mouth to tell him to be quiet. Brian looked at the back door and took Deacy’s hand and started running with him. In the chaos there already was, they wouldn’t be noticed. Deacy followed, still scared. Brian, too, was scared, but he knew the only way to calm Deacy was to calm himself. So he led the bassist out of the bar and to his car.

He drove as fast as he could in the speed limit home, where he sat in the driveway. He then let a few tears fall, looking over at Deacy, whose face was bright red. Brian scooted over to him and pulled him into a hug.

“It’s alright. Are you okay? You’re not hurt, are you?” Deacy shook his head. That’s when Brian felt something warm and… wet? He looked down at the seat to see that he was sitting in a puddle. And if the state of Deacy’s pants was something to go off, it was most definitely a puddle of piss.

He looked back up at Deacy, whose heart was now beating so fast, he couldn’t comprehend what was happening. “John..?”

“I… I didn’t mean to. I c-couldn’t hold it, but I-I didn’t want to ask you to stop.” He sobbed.

“Oh, it’s alright. Why don’t we get you inside and cleaned up?” 

***

After his shower, Deacy came out of the bathroom, his face bright red. He saw that Brian had been crying, as well.

“Hi,” he said shyly.

“Oh, John, didn’t know you were standing there. Hey.” Deacy smiled a small smile. “The car is cleaned, and I, er, I washed your clothes.”

“I saw. Thanks.”

“Yeah, erm… you can stay over. Roger will be here pretty soon.” Deacy sat down on the couch next to Brian. He suddenly felt awful about his accident when he saw that the guitarist was in his pyjamas.

“I’m really sorry about earlier.” Brian looked up at him, tears running down his face.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. Truly.” Deacy felt a cold chill run through him. Seeing his friend like this broke his heart. And then Brian started to shake.

“Bri? You okay?” But Brian didn’t answer, only stared at the floor, eyes scared. “Bri?” His voice broke and wavered, and he jumped when the door opened.

“Brian? Where are you?”

“H-he’s in here.” Roger showed up next to Brian within just a second, gently placing a hand on Brian’s arm.

“Brian? Bri? You with me?” He looked up.

“Rog?”

“Yeah, it’s alright. You’re safe.” Brian then jumped off the couch and curled himself into Roger, who pulled him into a hug, running a hand through his curly hair.

“T-Tim. Is Tim okay?”

“Yes, he is. Everyone’s okay.” Brian continued crying against Roger’s chest and mumbling about Tim, and Roger looked up at John. “What happened?”

“We just went out to this bar. And we were having a fun time, and then we were going to the bathroom, and there were gunshots, a-and we left, b-but w-when I got out of the shower, he just seemed really upset. Neither of us were hurt or--”

“Why were you--?” Roger stopped his question, already seeing the bassist turn impossibly red. “I-- there were gunshots?”

“Yeah. They were really loud. I-I was really scared, Brian seemed fine, a-and he took me outside. But he wasn’t fine, was he?”

Roger was about to reply, but he was cut off by a loud sob. Brian pulled closer to him.

“John, a few years ago -- it was before we met you -- we went to a party. And…” He trailed off.

“Roger, you don’t have to explain.”

“One of them, i-it hit Tim. It was only his leg, thank God, but we were in the hospital for days. A-and the entire time, Brian was just a horrible wreck. He wouldn’t sit alone, go to Tim’s room alone. Hell, he wouldn’t even go to the cafeteria alone. He was so afraid.”

They both went quiet for a few seconds, and John looked to Brian, who was still shaking in the drummer’s arms.

“Is he alright?” 

Roger nodded. “He’ll be alright. He just… he was really scared. You must have been, too. Are you doing okay?”

Deacy nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. But that whole time he was calming me down, telling me it was alright, he was on the verge of…”

It was quiet for a while, and they would soon hear Brian breathing slow down. He stayed tucked into Roger’s chest, much too embarrassed to face them both.

“M’sorry,” he mumbled, pulling away from Roger.

“Bri, it’s okay. You did the right thing by calling me.”

“W-would you mind staying over?”

Roger smiled. “Of course I’ll stay. I’m gonna go raid your closet for something to sleep in. You okay?” Brian nodded, and Roger ran out of the room.

Deacy then pulled him into a hug. “Thanks.” Brian wanted to ask what he meant, but he was sure he already knew.


End file.
